1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to communication systems and in particular to a clip for holding a fiber optic cable connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber optic cables are utilized in communication systems for carrying information between communication sources and sinks. An example of a communication system that utilizes fiber optic cable is an optical cross connect for a communications network.
Fiber optic cable typically includes at least one glass core for optical, high bandwidth transmission of information. Typically, fiber optic cable requires a minimum bending radius (e.g., a one-inch bending radius) to avoid damaging the glass core and to avoid producing a large dB loss in the transmission of information through the cable.
Improper handling of fiber optic cable during shipment and installation can damage the cable. Twists or kinks in the cable can cause microcracks, which over time can propagate in the cable and decrease the reliability and longevity of the system and result in costly field repairs and replacements.
Carriers are utilized in some communication systems for supporting fiber optic cable during manufacture, shipment and normal operation of a system. An example of a carrier is an 8xc3x978 perfect shuffle carrier, which holds two sets of eight, 8-fiber ribbon cables where each fiber of each cable of the first set is optically coupled to a fiber of a cable of the second set to implement a perfect shuffle optical flex circuit. Such a shuffle may be implemented with splices that are held in the carrier. In one example, the splices are made in the factory to reduce expenses and manufacturing time and to assure quality. The splices and cable are then shipped in the carrier to a use location, where each cable is coupled to a communications circuit, such as a matrix card. With some systems, the other end of each cable is terminated with a fiber optic cable connector that is inserted into a corresponding connector of the communication system when the carrier is operably installed in a communication system.
To prevent damage to the cables during shipment, each fiber optic cable connector is secured to either the carrier to an add-on structure attached to the carrier that allows the fiber optic cable to be secured in a somewhat taut manner while maintaining the required minimum bending radius. Securing the connectors to an add-on structure prevents the connectors from dangling loosely during the installation of the cable. In the past, the fiber optic cable connectors have been secured to the add-on structure either with adhesive tape or with a clip attached to the add-on structure via an adhesive backing. An example of such a clip is the HUC clip sold by RICHCO. A problem with using adhesive to secure the connectors is that it can become loose during shipping due to the vibration and impact of normal shipping activity. A second problem with adhesive techniques is that they are not reliably reusable. Thus, during installation, an installer may leave a connector and cable dangling, thereby risking damage to the cable. A third problem with adhesive techniques is that a connector may have to be moved in unintended ways to remove the adhesive. Also, utilizing an adhesive technique does not necessarily ensure the proper placement of the connectors on the add-on structure. Another problem with adhesives is that if they are not properly applied and/or allowed to set for a period of time, they may not reliably stick to the desired surface.
What is needed is an improved technique for securing fiber optic cable connectors.
It has been discovered that providing a structure with integral clips advantageously provides for an improved technique for securing fiber optic cable connectors such as, e.g., during shipment, installation, and/or repair operations. Such clips allow for a simplistic technique for securing fiber optic cable connectors to an add-on structure such that the connectors can be secured without requiring additional parts. Furthermore, such clips are reusable thereby allowing the structures to be reused during repair operations.
In one aspect, the invention includes an apparatus for holding fiber optic cable connectors, the apparatus includes a panel for transport of fiber optic cables (including fiber optical connectors) to a point of use, a carrier configured to receive the panel, and a plurality of clips integral with the panel and extending out from a first side of the panel. Each of the clips has a size and shape to receive a fiber optic cable connector. For example, each of the clips can include a first prong and a second prong opposite the first prong and can be configured to receive a free end of a fiber optic cable connector pressed through top edges of the clips with the connector substantially parallel to the panel. The clips are positioned on the panel such that fiber optic cables extending taut from connectors positioned in the clips meet at a common pathway on the carrier.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for securing fiber optic cable includes routing a plurality of fiber optic cables through a common pathway of a carrier, wherein the carrier is for transport of the fiber optic cables to a point of use, and inserting a fiber optic cable connector into a clip integral with a panel by pressing a free end of the connector through a lateral opening of the clip. The clips are positioned on the panel such that the fiber optic cables are taut meet at a common pathway on the carrier.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus including fiber optic cable includes a panel for transport of fiber optic cables to a point of use. The panel includes a plurality of clips integral with the panel and extending out from a first side of the panel. The apparatus also includes a carrier configured to receive the panel, a plurality of fiber optic cables, and a plurality of fiber optic cable connectors. Each of the plurality of the fiber optic cable connectors terminates a cable of the plurality of fiber optic cables. Each of the plurality of fiber optic cable connectors is secured in a clip of the plurality of clips. The clips are positioned on the panel such that fiber optic cables extending taut from connectors positioned in the clips meet at a common pathway on the carrier.
In another aspect of the invention, an apparatus for holding fiber optic cable connectors includes a panel, a carrier configured to receive the panel, and means integral with the panel for securing a plurality of fiber optic cable connectors. The clips are aligned on the panel in a step formation, wherein fiber optic cables extending taut from the connectors positioned in the clips meet at a common pathway on the panel.